


Time Traveler's Husband

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [1]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cause I'm a sap, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loving Jack Frost, M/M, Sad Bunny, Time Travel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnymund loves Jack more than life itself. But what can a centuries old rabbit offer the youngest and brightest Guardian in the long term. So Bunnymund is heartbroken, but not surprised that Jack is cheating on him.</p><p>Jack, on the other hand, thinks Bunnymund is an idiot for assuming that Jack would cheat on the best thing that's ever happened to him. Besides, Jack's in love with a time travler. Who said their relationship had to offer linearly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Traveler's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the idea of Bunnymund being a time travler ages ago. I love time travel, it causes so many problems for those involved. And that's where this came from.
> 
> So, Bunnymund thinks Jack's cheating on him because of time travel and it is amazing. Because I am a fan of these two together. So please, enjoy the two idiots in love.

Easter was over and Aster was ready to return home. He was exhausted and wanted to crawl into his nest with his mate. Jack, now there was a pretty picture. Just thinking about Jack waiting for him back in the Warren was enough to bring an easy smile to Aster's face. 

And even better, after a solid week of sleep Aster would be able to make up for neglecting his mate. The months leading up to Easter always led to Aster being more focused on his plants than Jack. This particular run Aster had spent two months focused on Easter and had barely paid any attention to Jack. The few times Aster had been able to pull himself away from his work, he'd tried to spoil Jack with attention to make amends for the time apart.

"It's alright Bunbun," Jack had said one memorable night when Aster tried to make dinner for them but had been so distracted by the eggs that Jack had to finish it. He'd returned to find Jack cooking with a fond smile. "I know you get crazy before Easter," Jack had said when Aster had begun apologizing. "And I accepted that before moving in with you."

Aster dropped at the admission. "Still, you shouldn't have to clean up my messes when I try to do something for you," Aster had protested, burying his face in Jack's shoulder, "You're my mate, and I want you to know how special you are."

"I know Aster, don't worry about it." Jack's loving smile that night still brought a pit of guilt to Aster. His mate should not be content to be tossed aside and forgotten about leading up to Easter. Jack deserved everything the world had to offer, and Aster knew he couldn't manage to deliver it. And as each year passed between them, he had to wonder a little more why Jack stayed. 

Soon enough, Aster walked into the Warren. He could smell jasmine and crisp winter days, Jack's natural smell. It was a relaxing scent that always made Aster smile especially when it mingled with the natural scent of the Warren. Moving slowly Aster trudged towards his home. The only thing he wanted was to eat a good meal before curling up in bed with Jack snuggled safely in his arms.

But something felt off today. Aster frowned as he approached the door to their home. He could hear Jack laughing in the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans banging around. But who was Jack talking to? Aster couldn't smell any other scents in the air which was strange. Did that mean Jack was talking to himself? Had Aster neglected his little mate to the point where Jack felt the need to talk to thin air?

Opening the door, Aster was met with the sight of Jack for the first time in weeks. Jack was leaning against the counter, hands buried in the middle of dinner. A sad smile was painted across Jack's face as he stared at nothing. 

Another harsh pang of guilt tore through Aster at Jack's expression. When they first mated, Aster had sworn to protect Jack from anything that would make him sad. He would treasure Jack's brightness and nurture it through the dark times, fight to keep him smiling in the face of the cruel world. Aster adored Jack too much to see his brightness tampered. And each passing day, it seemed that Jack was losing his brightness due to Aster's neglect.

But to see Jack looking so sad when Aster had come home? That hurt badly. 

"Jackie?" Aster questioned softly, hoping that somehow his presence would work to make Jack smile again.

Jack jumped at the sound of his voice, surprise clear on his face. A delighted grin spread across his face as he saw Aster, and suddenly the sun seemed to shine again. "Bunny," Jack breathed, reverence in his voice even as he ran forward and wrapped his arms around Aster's waist. "I missed you," Jack whispered, tucking his face into Aster's ruff. 

Aster smiled as he held Jack close, his entire being relaxing at the feel of Jack safe and whole. "I missed ya too love," Aster murmured, running a hand through Jack's hair. Pulling back a little, Aster pressed his forehead to Jack's in a clear sign of affection. "Whatcha been up to?" Aster asked softly.

"I made you dinner," Jack said happily, tugging Aster over to the table. After pushing Aster into his seat, Jack flitted around the small kitchen and brought their dinner over. "I know how tired you get after Easter," Jack explained, "So I wanted to do something nice to you."

The guilt came back crashing down on him. Jack should be out playing with the children, not trapped down here because of Aster. "Ya didn't have to do that love," Aster whispered.

"I know," Jack admitted, "But I wanted to." And Jack's smile was all the salvation Aster needed. The rest of their night passed happily enough. Good food and cheerful company was all Aster needed to sooth his tired soul after the harsh Easter run. He didn't know what he would do without Jack in his life. 

So wanting to do something good for Jack, Aster dragged the boy to their nest. Sure, Aster was exhausted, but Jack deserved to know he was loved and Aster would manage it. That thought made it easy to press kisses down Jack's neck and hold the pale body close.

"Aster, Aster stop," cold hands pushed Aster away so he could meet Jack's worried blue eyes. The ice spirit looked sad even as he ran a hand through Aster's fur. "You're exhausted," Jack whispered. "I don't want you to do this when you're so tired."

"I'm doing this because I love you," Aster protested, pulling Jack closer.

"I know Bunbun, and I will never doubt that," Jack smiled adoringly at him as they laid down in the nest together. "But you need to sleep, and I will be fine with that."

With a happy sigh Aster settled down for some much needed sleep. He had his mate safe in their nest with him, healthy and happy. There was nothing better in the world. Wrapping around Jack's smaller body Aster was able to tuck his face against Jack's shoulder. It felt like ice water had been dumped in his veins when he noticed an abnormality. 

Against the pale column of Jack's neck, there was a dark bruise. One left typically by an amorous lover. But this hickey was new, Aster wouldn't have had the time to leave this hickey that would have still been around. And it was too faded to have just come from their most recent actions. That meant that Jack had been with someone else, someone who was not Aster. 

He couldn't sleep that night. He spent the entire time just holding Jack close, reveling in the feel of Jack's cold body against his. Months of sleeping alone, months of no Jack, and now he had Jack back. But had he lost him? Had some new spirit come along and secured Jack from him? Was it on the day when Aster had snapped at Jack for frosting the eggs? Had that been when some stranger had taken Jack from him?

The train of thought didn't leave Aster for the rest of the week. It ripped at his soul, making him questions everything Jack did. Was any smile genuine, did Jack plan on running away from him back to his new lover? Sure, it looked like Jack was happy but Aster couldn't trust his own eyes. He had thought Jack was faithful, but it seemed to be wrong. 

"Are you happy?" Aster asked one day, when it just got to be too much to handle.

Jack looked confused at the outburst. "What? Of course I am," Jack wrapped his hands around Aster's shoulders, leaning against him with a concerned frown on his face. "Are you alright?" Jack murmured, "You've been acting weird for weeks."

"I've been acting weird? You have the nerve to say that to me?" Aster demanded pushing Jack away. The pain of the last week came crashing down in a blaze of rage. "Why don't you tell me who it is?"

Jack, the little bastard, had the nerve to look confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you're cheating on me! I have eyes, I can see the hickey on your neck!" Aster didn't care that he was screaming, he just had to get it out there, "Are you really so unhappy with me that you'd run to someone else?"

"Aster, calm down." Aster struggled to push Jack off of him. But the stubborn octopus refused to budge. "Come on, relax," Jack whispered gently into a long ear. "I am happy Aster, and I'm not cheating on you."

"But the hickey..."

"Hush and listen," Jack said, pushing Aster into a chair before clambering into his lap. "I know you're a time traveler," Jack murmured, nuzzling his face against Aster's cheek. 

Aster scowled at the change in conversation. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Tell me, could you smell anyone other than you on me? No, you couldn't. Because you're a time traveler," Jack was now beaming proudly at Aster, "I have to live my life in a linear line, but you don't. You can play around in the time stream without too much of a problem." Again, pale arms wrapped around Aster's neck as Jack snuggled in close. "You see Bunny-roo, you won't ever lose me."

And that comforted a small part of Aster who was already worried that Jack would be taken from him. "So, who is the other man?" Aster demanded, because part of him was a masochist. 

"Oh, Bunny. Didn't you figure it out already?" Jack gave Aster a quick kiss, "The other man is you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Bunny is jealous of his future self who has gone back in time to spend time with Jack. Just imagine the expression on his face because it's beautiful.
> 
> Please let me know if anyone is interested in this continuing. Jack and Bunny's time traveling relationships has so many possibilities and I would love to explore them all. So if you think I've missed something let me know.


End file.
